Crybaby
by Crybaby185
Summary: Crybaby is mad. No not mad, INSANE. This is her story. (Melanie martinez owns this character) Just a little short story I might update it but i depends on the feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Crybaby was laying down in the middle of her room. The ticking of the clock rang in her ears, followed by mum's drunken murmurs and dad's moaning. It was like a twisted harmony. Tears ran down Crybaby's soft cheeks.

Crybaby was a 15 year old girl who lived in an ordinary house, in an ordinary street, in an ordinary neighbourhood. But the things going inside that girl's head was far from ordinary. Crybaby's parents were….how do I put it, unspeakable. Her dad cheated on her mum with a new girl every night. Her mum, unaware of this, was a hopeless alcoholic. Her brother smoked weed all day. Crybaby was alone in her dollhouse, practically knee-high in toys. Crybaby was very different from you or I. Even though she was 15, she still played with her toys, drank milk from her bottle and slept in a cot. Why? Because her parents had been so caught up in their unspeakable acts that they hadn't bothered to buy Crybaby new things so Crybaby was stuck with children's toys. This took a toll on her. Her mind became, younger. She still cried like a baby, she still acted like a 7 year old. She was falling down the rabbit hole, to her twisted wonderland.

Crybaby sat up and glared at her teddy; which glared right back. She stretched and got up. She picked up her dolls. "Hello Mrs Sugarplum, how are you?" She said in a voice much higher than her own as she moved her dolls. "I'm doing quite well, Mrs Fruitcake" She made the other doll say. Without warning, Mrs Fruitcake's head came off. Crybaby stared at the headless doll in shock. Then, the tears came. She threw her doll at the wall, threw back her head and screamed. She fell into her cot, screaming and screaming until her voice was hoarse. She threw open her closet draws and picked up a shiny, metal object. She smiled crazily and stared at the headless doll, she then looked at the lighter. Tears streamed down her face and she lit the doll on fire. She watched the plastic melt and laughed. She lay back on the floor and laughed. This was no ordinary laugh. This was not a laugh any 15 year old girl should make. It was an insane laugh. A Crybaby's laugh.

Hiiiiii I hope you enjoyed my Crybaby story. I will be doing more chapters.( I DO NOT OWN CRYBABY.)

Kisses,

C


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya guys! I'm super sorry for not posting for ages. School and stuff. Anyways, here is the second chapter of Crybaby's story. Before you ask, no this series is not in order of Melanie's songs. Enjoy and review!

Kisses,

C

Tick tock. Tick tock. The little cat clock chimed 12 am. Crybaby was gleefully writing birthday invitations. Her pen looped and swirled across the paper.

To Johnny,

You are invited to Crybaby's birthday party!

Come to 666 dollhouse road at 9 am tomorrow!

Crybaby

Her heart skipped as she writ his name. He was coming. She chomped down on another cookie and washed it down with milk. She jumped up and raced out the door. She crammed all the letters into the mail box. 'Tomorrow will be the best day ever!' She thought. Oh how wrong she was.

The next day dragged on. Crybaby sat staring at the clock. 7 am. Crybaby fell back into the couch, sighing. Tick tock tick tock. She got up and went over to her dolls. Like so many times before, she moved them and made them have an animated conversation. She looked up. 7:05, she groaned.

Crybaby played with one of the many pastel balloons hung around the house. The clock chimed 9:50. 'Maybe they were being fashionably late?' she wondered. She let the balloon deflate.

Crybaby ran down the stairs. She had dressed herself up as a clown. Her toy audience stared. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen!" She exclaimed, giving a dramatic bow. She whipped out a pink balloon and started to blow it up. Then shaped it into a little dog. She held it out, proudly. The stuffed audience stared back. Her eyes flicked to one furry face to the next. Tick tock tick tock. With a primal scream she bit down onto the balloon animal and popped it. Tick tock tick tock. She grabbed her teddy bears and ripped them apart, one by one, swallowing the stuffing like it was candy. Her hands stopped on a teddy bear. Johnny had given her this one for Valentine's Day. She glared into its glassy eyes. Tick tock tick tock. The bears eyes seemed to mock her. She threw it at the clock, the ticks and tocks going dead. She looked around at the stuffing everywhere, blanketing the room like snow.

Crybaby blew out the candles on her cake. Balloons where flaming around her. Stuffing everywhere. Cake splattered across the walls like blood. She leaned back in her chair and inhaled a lungful of smoke from her cigarette. She gazed around at her ruined party, a pity party, to be precise.


End file.
